militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Hartman
| birth_place = Thomaston, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = Athens, Georgia | draftyear = 1938 | draftround = 8 | draftpick = 69 | college = Georgia | teams = * Washington Redskins ( ) | statlabel1 = Rushing yards | statvalue1 = 195 | statlabel2 = Passing yards | statvalue2 = 558 | statlabel3 = TDs–INTs | statvalue3 = 4–10 | nfl = HAR735813 | CollegeHOF = 30098 }} William Coleman "Bill" Hartman, Jr. (March 17, 1915 – March 16, 2006) was an American football running back in the National Football League for the Washington Redskins before World War II. He graduated from the University of Georgia in 1937 with a B.S., where he was a member of the Chi Phi Fraternity. Hartman was inducted into the College Football Hall of Fame in 1984College Football Hall of Fame bio and the Georgia Sports Hall of Fame in 1981.Georgia Sports Hall of Fame entry Football career Hartman was born in Thomaston, Georgia in 1915. He started playing football in Madison, Georgia, where his talents soon became evident. He played college football for the Georgia Bulldogs starting in 1935. Hartman distinguished himself at both and linebacker for the Bulldogs. His best game is considered to be his performance in a 7-7 tie against Fordham University in 1936 which knocked Fordham out of contention for the Rose Bowl.CSTV.com: #1 in College Sports In his final year in 1937, Hartman was an All-American and All-SEC player. He also became a punter kicking the ball 82 yards against Tulane University. After graduation, he signed with the Washington Redskins, who wanted him as a backup to Sammy Baugh. However, Baugh was injured in the preseason and Hartman started for the first six games of the season. He threw the winning pass in a 24-22 win over the Philadelphia Eagles in his first game in the NFL. Hartman completed two years in the NFL to work as an assistant coach to Wally Butts in a Bulldogs team that won both the Orange Bowl and Rose Bowl. Sports Illustrated named him as a member of the "Sports Illustrated Silver Anniversary All America Team" in 1962. He was further acknowledged by becoming a member of the Georgia Sports Hall of Fame and the College Football Hall of Fame. Subsequent career He served in World War II in the United States Army Counter Intelligence Corps. After the war, he worked in the insurance business as well as coaching in 1956. He became an Athens, Georgia, community leader serving as the President of a number of community organisations including the Chamber of Commerce. He served on the Athens City Council between 1957–60 including a short stint as Mayor Pro Tem in 1960. Hartman became a leading supporter of the University of Georgia becoming a trustee and President of the Alumni Association. In 1960, he became chairman of the Georgia Student Educational Foundation which he held for many years. In 1992, the University announced the creation of the "Bill Hartman Award" for athletes who had distinguished themselves as alumni with recipients including Fran Tarkenton and Pierre Howard, who held the position of Lieutenant Governor of Georgia. In the early 1970s, he returned as a volunteer to coach the kicking team. In this capacity, he coached a number of players including John Kasay, Bucky Dilts, Kevin Butler and Todd Peterson who went on to play in the NFL. Hartman died of a short illness in Athens the day before his 91st birthday and was buried in that city's Oconee Hill Cemetery.Find-a-Grave entry for Bill Hartman References External links * Category:1915 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American football fullbacks Category:American football quarterbacks Category:Georgia Bulldogs football coaches Category:Georgia Bulldogs football players Category:Washington Redskins players Category:College Football Hall of Fame inductees Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:United States Army soldiers Category:People from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Players of American football from Georgia (U.S. state)